monkaifandomcom-20200216-history
Call To Arns!
This is the First Set for Monkai. The name is a pun of Call to Arms, and is referencing the source of mana in the world that this game is set off of, Aegitha. Card Set 001-CASEN - Rolling Gale 002-CASEN - Blazing Tempest 003-CASEN - Oblivion Zephyr 004-CASEN - Just Mistral 005-CASEN - Winged Serpent 006-CASEN - Crazed Gamayun 007-CASEN - Meta Bat Swarm 008-CASEN - Odin's Raven - Muninn 009-CASEN - Roc, Beast of Suffering 010-CASEN - Unholy Peyton 011-CASEN - The Floating Citadel 012-CASEN - Crest of the Wind Civilization 013-CASEN - Gift of the Angels 014-CASEN - Elemental's Roar 015-CASEN - Rising Currents 016-CASEN - Sudden Change of Air Pressure! 017-CASEN - Rolling Clouds 018-CASEN - Removing the Air?! 019-CASEN - Wind's Counter-Assault 020-CASEN - Surprise Gust 021-CASEN - Court Jester 022-CASEN - Beligerent Dolt 023-CASEN - Unamused Mime 024-CASEN - Bemused Madcap 025-CASEN - Oblivious Monteblank 026-CASEN - Adorable Harlequin 027-CASEN - Tumbling Slag 028-CASEN - Destructive Ore 029-CASEN - Bouldering Bedrock 030-CASEN - Privliged Promontory 031-CASEN - The Joke's On You! 032-CASEN - A Final Prank 033-CASEN - An Eloquent Escapade 034-CASEN - Rapid Repartee 035-CASEN - Elemental's Rumble 036-CASEN - The Jester's Court 037-CASEN - Golem's Blast 038-CASEN - A Clown's Final Act 039-CASEN - Curse of the Elements 040-CASEN - Jumping Jape 041-CASEN - Livid Pyromancer 042-CASEN - Cunning Pyromancer 043-CASEN - FlameShot! 044-CASEN - Setting the Stage Ablaze 045-CASEN - Gift of Flames 046-CASEN - Spirit of Flames 047-CASEN - Consumer of Flames 048-CASEN - Sleeping Bomb 049-CASEN - Pyromancer's Apprentice 050-CASEN - Blazing Pyromancer 051-CASEN - Flaming Monteblank 052-CASEN - Turning the Tides 053-CASEN - Frantic Farceur 054-CASEN - Febrile Flamesmith 055-CASEN - Impetuous Aura-Snatcher 056-CASEN - Flame's Assassin 057-CASEN - Soul of Fire! 058-CASEN - A Fiery Trick 059-CASEN - Oblivious Blood-Rot Dragon 060-CASEN - Armageddon Dragon 061-CASEN - Golem's Clay 062-CASEN - Golem's Charge 062-CASEN - Golem's Protector 063-CASEN - Rock-Armored Drago 064-CASEN - Encased Knight 065-CASEN - Oblivion Golem 066-CASEN - Creator of Golem 067-CASEN - Protector of the Earth Civilization 068-CASEN - Strength by Numbers 069-CASEN - Can't Stop Me! 070-CASEN - Blockheaded Dunce 071-CASEN - Unknown Harlequin 072-CASEN - Tumbling Boulders 073-CASEN - Golem of Greed 074-CASEN - Barrier of Stone 075-CASEN - Reborn from the Rubble 076-CASEN - Protection With Stone 077-CASEN - Always Find A Way! 078-CASEN - Protection for the Meek 079-CASEN - Rock-Steady Quipster 080-CASEN - Annihilator Golem 081-CASEN - Spirit of the Grave 082-CASEN - Trap Disarmer 083-CASEN - Eidolon of Battle 084-CASEN - Playful Poltergeist 085-CASEN - Summoner of the Dead 086-CASEN - Eidolon of Greed 087-CASEN - Occultist 088-CASEN - Call of the Grave 089-CASEN - Oblivion Seige 090-CASEN - Soul of the Damned 091-CASEN - Unsubstantial Body 092-CASEN - You're Coming With Me! 093-CASEN - Gift from Death 094-CASEN - Help from Beyond the Grave 095-CASEN - Payback! 096-CASEN - Can't Touch Me! 097-CASEN - Not Tethered to This World 098-CASEN - Wail of the Damned 099-CASEN - Rebirth from Struggle 100-CASEN - Final Attack! 1XX-CASEN - Soul-Pact Archfiend 000-CASEN - Signing the Pact Section heading Write the second section of your article here.